The present invention relates to pencil boxes and relates more particularly to a pencil box having music playing keys for controlling a music IC to produce different sounds, and control keys for controlling a plurality of brake members to release a plurality of sliding boxes, a pencil sharpener and a pencil holder respectively.
Conventionally, a pencil box is simply a box comprised of a cover covered on a casing with a holding space defined therein for holding pencils and small writing materials. This simple structure of pencil box has no longer any attraction for the child of the modern time. Every pencil box manufacturer has been trying to diversify its production so as to attract children to buy. It has been the common way to make a pencil box more attractive by making more compartments in a pencil box, attaching small tools to a pencil box, or designing an attractive formation for a pencil box.